


Trust Fund Baby

by ami_ven



Series: How About Forever [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “So, youdohave a trust fund.”





	Trust Fund Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #285 "trust"

“What is all this?” demanded Rodney. “Why aren’t you doing this in your office? Or, more likely, why isn’t _Lorne_ doing this in your office.”

John looked up from the mess of papers on their kitchen table with a scowl. “For one thing, Lorne doesn’t do _all_ my paperwork. And for another, it would absolutely be an abuse of power to make him help with this, I already asked.”

“What is it?” Rodney asked again. He set his laptop on the coffee table and came closer. “Our taxes aren’t due for… three months?”

“Four,” said John, starting to shuffle papers around. “And it’s not tax stuff. It’s a trust fund.”

Rodney blinked. “You don’t have a trust fund.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” John agreed. “Turns out, my dad wasn’t as pissed at me as he said he was, when I ran off and joined the Air Force.”

“So, you _do_ have a trust fund.”

“Yeah,” John said again.

Rodney frowned – standing this close, he could see the tense set of John’s shoulders. “What’s wrong?” he asked, softly.

“I just…” John said, then sighed. “I never had a chance to really resolve things with my dad before he died. I thought I was okay with that, even after Zoe was born. But this…”

“Hey,” said Rodney, softly. He moved around to stand beside John’s chair, a solid reassuring presence, and John reached up to catch the hand Rodney rested on his shoulder.

“It was a college fund,” the colonel said. “Dave had one, too, used his as far as I know. But I’d already had that fight with Dad – I went in ROTC, worked a part-time job to pay for the rest. I figured Dad had taken it back, or whatever, but…”

“But he saved it,” said Rodney. “For you.”

“Yeah,” said John. 

“And now you wish you’d had the opportunity to talk to him about it.”

“Yeah.”

“But you’re still mad at him about that fight, so now you feel conflicted.”

“Ye— How do you know that?” John asked.

Rodney smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to his temple. “Because I know you.”

“You do,” John said, managing a smile. But it quickly fell. “I don’t want to still be mad at him. But then I look at Zoe and I can’t imagine anything she could do, anything she could want to be, that would ever make me disappointed in her.”

“She’s a year old, Sheppard,” Rodney pointed out. “She could want to be an accountant. Or a meteorologist. Or an _English major_.”

“You need to let that go, buddy, your sister is happy and that’s all that matters.” Rodney waved his free hand, dismissively, so John caught that, too, half-turning in his chair to face him properly. “But now Dave tells me there’s this trust fund…”

“And you want to tell your brother to take this and shove it – nicely, because you’re friends again – but he says it’s for Zoe, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah,” said John, more of a sigh than a word.

Rodney squeezed his hands, then used his grip to pull John to his feet. “Leave these to me,” he said, “and go get Zoe, she should be waking up from her nap about now.”

John kissed him. “Love you,” he said.

“Yes, yes,” said Rodney, waving him off with a smile. “You can reward me for my heroic paper-wrangling later. When our daughter is asleep.”

“That’s a promise,” John agreed, and as he started looking over the papers, Rodney could hear him say, “Hey, there, Zoe. Did I ever tell you about your grandpa…?”

THE END


End file.
